


休憩室秘闻

by AizawaRisako



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaRisako/pseuds/AizawaRisako
Summary: 第二篇车 感谢你的观看
Kudos: 16





	休憩室秘闻

**Author's Note:**

> -搞猫文学续，男精（伊斯塔卓琉）×猫娘（奥娜）  
> -关键字：骑乘 打屁股 道具 媚药 失禁 有极轻微的腹虐/掌殴  
> -ff元素少的几乎可以忽略 我流黄色文学警告

1.  
也不能说奥娜是故意的——她只是实在拒绝不了那个和气的提亚。  
奥娜晕头转向地踏进了舞池，直到红发提亚风度翩翩地亲吻了她的手背后，迷糊的猫才清醒过来，惊慌失措地看向人群中高挑的精灵。  
伊斯塔卓琉面无表情地注视着奥娜，青筋暴起的手背和前襟溅上的酒液衷心地传达着他的愤怒。有侍者被突如其来的爆裂声吓了一跳，匆忙赶来询问他是否需要去换一件新衬衫。  
奥娜也被他可怕的低气压吓着了，脚下的舞步开始慌乱起来，好几次都踩到了舞伴的皮鞋；可偏偏那位优雅的提亚并不在意，反而将奥娜拉的更近，几乎把她拉进了怀里，红发提亚的嘴唇紧贴着少女的耳朵，暧昧地关心她是否身体不适。  
……这下完了，奥娜绝望地想着，伊西斯真的会把我打死。  
不过这句话只说对了一半就是了。  
2.  
“自己掰开腿，”伊斯塔冷冷地命令道：“别让我说第二次。”  
现在，可怜的奥娜正在更衣室里面对着镜子抽泣，她雪白浑圆的屁股上满是掌殴留下的红痕，甚至连细嫩的大腿也未能幸免于难，被伊斯塔掐得淤红泛紫。  
奥娜不知道伊斯塔会怎样苛刻地对待自己——或许是吊起来抽打乳肉和阴户、或许是被掐着脖子感受窒息高潮、又或者是被绑着插到失禁——但这都不重要了，重要的是怎样才能浇灭伊斯塔的怒火，于是她乖巧地分开了饱满的大腿嫩肉，露出了腿间软蠕的肉缝。  
“伊西斯……不要生气了，好不好？”奥娜大着胆子，怯怯地请求道：“我不是故意的，我只是……呜咕！！！”  
回应她的是伊斯塔狠狠的一巴掌，精灵修长的手掌毫不留情地挥打在最敏感的阴蒂和肉唇上，力道之大让奥娜几乎怀疑那个小口就要活生生被打烂，疼痛和快感交叠在神经密布的私处，奥娜因此爆发出了如同母猫一般的嘶鸣，控制不住地喷出了些下流的液体。  
“真是下贱。看看你自己吧，连被打都能湿，你和云雾街的暗娼还有什么区别？”伊斯塔薄而分明的嘴唇不断吐出羞辱她的脏字，“是不是非要等到那个提亚把你卖去花街，然后才知道不能随便和这些人搭话？！”  
奥娜哭的打嗝，她缩起圆润的肩膀，试图把自己团得更小、更惹人怜爱一些，她实在害怕伊斯塔不由分说的掌殴和毫无怜悯的抽打。  
“……但是，既然你那么爱和他跳舞的话，”伊斯塔停顿了一下，继而说道：“那么带着这个小玩意儿，继续去吧。”  
在奥娜惊恐的目光里，伊斯塔从抽屉里拿出了“小玩意儿”——那是个长满软刺的跳蛋。  
3.  
红发提亚觉得自己运气不错。  
娇小的猫魅少女提着裙裾，害羞地向他伸出手，她光裸的肩膀覆着一层薄薄的细汗，像荔枝般白润可爱。  
“你在发抖……是太冷了吗？”提亚有些疑惑地问道，但少女只是微微哆嗦着露出一个甜美的笑容，迈着小步子示意他牵起自己的手。  
红发提亚没有再追问下去，他识趣地握住少女柔软白皙的手，随着乐曲开始慢摇的舞步。  
那颗该死的跳蛋正在奥娜娇嫩的阴道里嗡嗡作乱，凸起的软刺不断刺激着流水的肉壁，突突地向猫魅短窄的宫口逼近；被摩擦到敏感点的快感几乎要逼出她绵软的呻吟，可怜的奥娜只能尽可能地压低脱口而出的丢脸叫声，不让面前的提亚发现任何端倪。  
什么时候……什么时候才能结束呢？  
……已经够了，不管接下来要面对什么都好，奥娜糊涂地想着，我只想要回到伊西斯身边，舔着他的阴茎和睾丸，趴在他面前乞求他的原谅，哪怕被关在房间里被打得喵喵叫也好——那都没关系了，她只想逃离红发提亚满是脂粉与玫瑰香味的臂弯，回到那个充斥着薄荷与橙花甜味的怀抱。  
“感谢您照顾我的妻子。”像是做梦一样，礼服笔挺的精灵从奥娜看不见的地方揽过了她的肩膀，虽然伊斯塔平稳的声音里听不出一丝一毫的感激之情，“她不胜酒力，实在抱歉。”  
红发提亚尴尬地放开手，谁知道这年轻动人的少女猫魅竟然已是别人的盘中之物了？如果早知道是这样，他绝对不会伸手邀请她跳那一支舞，更别提贴着她的耳朵暧昧不清了。  
“我们能回去了吗？”奥娜的神志被跳蛋震的涣散，她软绵绵地倚在伊斯塔的胸口，模糊地呢喃道：“想，想吃你的唔……”  
伊斯塔适时地捂住了奥娜的嘴，他饱含歉意地对红发提亚笑了笑，不由分说地揽着神志不清的少女离开了。  
不过奥娜到底想吃什么，就没有人知道了。  
4.  
休息室酒红色的天鹅绒大床是为了乌尔达哈的名流们专门设计的，几乎能让人陷入其中的羽绒床垫一向是奥娜的心头挚爱。  
而现在，原本晕乎乎懒洋洋的猫魅正跪趴在床上，高高地撅起屁股，时不时伸展颈背发出娇柔的喵呜声；雪白软滑的臀肉暴露在身后精灵毫无遮拦的目光之下，猫尾不安地甩动着，她深粉色的尾巴和乳白的屁股凑在一起，看起来简直像某种低劣无比的色情海报。  
“伊西斯……可以、可以轻一点吗？”奥娜回过头，咬着嘴唇、抖缩着耳朵乞求道：“呜……我真的很痛啦……”  
回答她的是落在屁股上冰凉粘稠的液体，像蜂蜜一样粘滑，伊斯塔不轻不重地就着这些粘液分开少女的大腿根，揉搓起她的臀肉与阴唇，发出啾啾的轻响。  
“这是委托乌尔达哈的炼金术士做的润滑药剂，在律动药的基础上做了一点小小的改动，”伊斯塔漫不经心说道：“主要的效用大概是能提高以太的循环率……简单来说就是能让人的神经更加敏感，像这样。”  
他说完，一巴掌甩在了奥娜外凸的肉缝上。  
“喵嗷！！！！！”  
猫魅的尖叫几乎要掀翻休息室的屋顶，她被这结结实实的一下打得浑身发颤、屁股直抖，最敏感的肉珠牵扯着内壁和阴唇一阵抽搐，尚未关闭的跳蛋更激烈地在阴道内骚动起来，强烈的快感让她张大了嘴，保持着眼珠上翻的动作潮吹了。  
“……真是又尿了一床啊。”  
伊斯塔虽然皱起了眉头，但嘴角扯出一个了极为满意的笑容。他抽出了还在兢兢业业震动着的跳蛋，兜着满手的淫液和药液，架起尚在高潮中虚软的猫抱在怀中。他不仅把鼻子埋进奥娜的脖颈享受起她娇软肉体的香味，更得寸进尺地玩弄着她早就水液直流的下体。  
他的手指动得很快，肿大的肉蒂早就承受不住这样的拨弄，更何况这敏感的地方还被抹上了改良过的律动药。奥娜的外翻的阴唇不由自主地吐着淫浆，尚未合拢的阴道一缩一缩地翕张，脆弱的小口也被伊斯塔有力的手指撑开，少女紧致的内阴在手指的插弄下发出淫贱下流的咕啾声，不断刺激着主人的耳膜。  
奥娜被插的受不了，她一边去蹭伊斯塔的下巴，一边试图并拢大腿来抵消些许磨人的快感，她徒劳地在男人的怀里乱抓乱动，像只被关进笼子的、不听话的野猫。  
“呃……呜嗯…快停下啦……！要插就赶紧插！你的鸡巴是摆设吗…！咕…用手玩我这么久……难道你又硬不起来了？！”  
被玩弄到欲火上行的奥娜有些羞赧，她又犯了那个口不择言坏毛病，一串堪称踩在男人雷区上的字眼就这样溜出了嘴巴。等到她后知后觉地捂住自己的嘴之后，伊斯塔却真的顺从地停了下来，他稳稳地把猫魅翻了个面，让她直视着自己的眼睛。  
“那好吧，”伊斯塔似笑非笑地说道：“既然你想知道我硬不硬的起来，那就让你试一试。”  
5.  
“呜…要被插坏了……”  
“怎么会坏呢？毕竟我也硬不起来，对不对？”我们的奥娜可是经验丰富的百人斩，倒在她裙子下的男人没有一百也有几十？”  
“那、那是开玩笑的！咕…呜呜！轻一点！轻一点啦！！！”  
奥娜抵着伊斯塔的胸肌，撅着屁股试图逃离那根粗长的阴茎，但她被干的浑身酸软，抬起屁股的下场只能是无力地跌回男人的怀抱，继续被插得浪叫，流着眼泪向伊斯塔索吻。  
“别求饶啊，刚刚不是还很精神吗？”  
伊斯塔从小桌上拿起了没有用完的润滑油，一股脑地倒在了奥娜的肚子上，半透明乳黄色的液体顺着少女下腹的弧度淌入了两人的交合处，简直像奥娜又糟糕地失禁了一样。  
不过距离她真的尿出来也没多少差距了，精灵那根长度可怖的肉棒深深地捅进了短窄阴道的深处，少女柔软的子宫口都被龟头蛮横地撑开，沉沉的坠胀感逼得奥娜不得不加快在肉棒上起伏的速度——更别说伊斯塔下流的恶趣味了。他最喜欢趁奥娜憋不住尿意时候用力碾压她的小腹，然后趁机羞辱控制不住排泄脏水的少女是“乱撒尿的小野猫”。  
“别再按了啦！唔唔…真的要尿出来了！”奥娜漂亮的脸蛋紧紧地贴在伊斯塔的胸口，她胀痛的膀胱和小腹明确地告诉她“马上就要尿了”，于是她模模糊糊地撒娇道：“呜……这里是可是皇家的休息室呀！让我、让我去浴室！…伊西斯……哈啊…回去怎么都可以啦……！”  
“回去什么都可以？这可是你说的。”伊斯塔满意地站了起来，起身朝浴室走去，“我很期待你会怎样兑现承诺，奥娜。”  
因为重力而被牢牢钉在阴茎上的奥娜不自觉地扑腾着手脚，像只被人掐着脖子提起来的野猫。多亏了伊斯塔坚实的手臂和腰腹，奥娜才没有凄惨地屁股着地摔得七荤八素——不过深入子宫的肉棒也够她受的了，紧吸的嫩肉吮着男人的性器，随着伊斯塔的步子又一次次被破开，酥麻的快感和失重的恐惧交叠在奥娜的脑海，她不由得尖叫着抱紧了丈夫的脖子，死死地贴在男人结实的腹肌上。  
或许奥娜得感谢那些矫情的乌尔达哈富商对于休息室严苛的要求，浴室和天鹅绒大床之间只有不到五米的距离。伊斯塔就算再怎么想刁难她，现在也已经走到了坐厕边，轻轻松松地放下了腿脚发软的猫魅。  
“好了，奥娜，开始吧，”伊斯塔用着诱哄的语气说道：“这不是已经到浴室了吗？”  
“……那你快出去呀！在里面看着，我、我尿不出来……”奥娜白皙的脸蛋都涨红了，虽然她几乎在每次性爱里都会被伊斯塔操的失禁，但真正被别人看着排泄还是会羞得不知所措。  
“不，为什么？”伊斯塔拒绝了她，甚至把手伸到了奥娜的两腿之间，拨弄着她稀疏的耻毛和阴唇，“外面太冷了，我只想和你呆在一起。”  
……真是见鬼了。  
奥娜克制住自己翻白眼的冲动，一屁股坐到便器上，抬起脚轻轻踢向伊斯塔的小腿，示意他赶紧出去。只不过男人并没有乖乖出去，而是不由分说地捞起了并着腿的少女，把她按在了怀里，开始按压她柔滑的肚皮。  
奥娜的小腹鼓得像个小皮球，很容易就被伊斯塔按出了淤红凹陷的痕迹，膀胱被压迫、即将失禁的恐惧占据了她的四肢百骸，奥娜挣扎着试图摆脱伊斯塔的压制，无助地胡乱抓挠着空气，不满的精灵几乎把她整个人都压进了怀里，甚至微微用力地捶打起她鼓胀的下腹。  
——太过分了。  
伊斯塔只用了不足两成的力道，奥娜便吐着舌头痉挛地尿了出来，眼泪也不争气地淌了满脸。她被尿液、淫液、药液泡的污七八糟的腿根和阴户就更不用说，散发着糜烂的腥甜气味，她满脸潮红地持续抖索着，缩在伊斯塔的臂弯里张开嘴唇无声地尖叫，时不时还会颤抖地喷出一串清亮的液体。  
这样绝顶的高潮整整持续了几分钟左右。在这期间，奥娜除了“爽”和“尿了”之外想不到任何东西，甚至连伊斯塔趁虚而入的阴茎都被她忽视了。直到精灵将她按在了洗手台上，凶狠地抽插以后，猫魅涣散的神志才逐渐清醒。  
“你爽完了……现在该轮到我了吧？”  
伊斯塔不轻不重地抽打着奥娜滑腻的屁股，漫不经心地调笑道：“如果那个提亚知道你是这样容易失禁的母猫会作何感想呢？”  
被操的喵喵直叫的奥娜无暇回答，不过伊斯塔并不在意这个小小的问题。  
……还好，她这样下贱的淫态永远只有我能看到，男人一边鞭挞着奥娜柔软的穴，一边冷漠地想到，下次可别让我再遇见这个提亚。  
正和恒辉队军官搭话的红发提亚打了个喷嚏。  
一定是天太冷了，提亚紧了紧自己的衣领。而那位出身银胄团的森林之民搭上了他的肩膀，温和地笑了。


End file.
